Time for a movie: training dragons
by Kxguldut
Summary: I decide to make all the characters from HTTYD watch their movie, I happened to notice there were too little amount of finished ones of these, so I decided to do my own. This story also contains spoilers, but only for future books in 'The Travellers' series. Feel free to try and guess which parts have the spoilers. Hope you like it!
1. Movie time

**Hi guys, I noticed that there was a lack of finished versions of these so I decided to do one for myself. So get ready cause were gonna be having, time for a movie: training dragons where the characters watch their movie. This drops in a just after astrid is threatening hiccup to find out what's going on.**

Chapter one

'Leaving... We're leaving' a small fishbone of a kid with emerald eyes and reddish brown hair walks into a small yet beautiful, pristine cove, carrying a large basket, which seemed to be full (not to mention heavy).

'Yep, time to pack up, we're going on a little vacation... Forever' the boy says, down hearted. He puts down the basket, clipping on a harness of sorts. He hears a scraping sound from near him, and looks up.

'Ahh!' He exclaims, towards the blonde haired girl that is perched on top of a large rock in front of him. 'Uhh, Astrid... What a- what are you doing here?' he stutters.

Astrid slides off the rock and walks forward, 'I want to know what's going on, no one just gets as good as you do...especially you!' She switches the hand the axe is in, 'start talking!'

'U-uh...'he stutters. Astrid continues walking towards him 'are you training with someone?' 'Uh... training?' He keeps stuttering, 'it better not involve this!' She finishes lifting him u by the harness he's wearing. 'Uh... I know this looks really bad, bu-' he pauses suddenly, 'hang on a moment... Something's not right'

'Of course something's not right, you getting good at dragon training is not ri-' 'shh, listen!' He cuts her off in her rant, she continues to rant despite the efforts, 'listen to what? There's nothing to listen to!' 'Exactly!' He cuts her off again, 'everything's gone silent... there was wind a moment ago, where'd the wind-'

A great flash of light occurred, and suddenly their views changed, and they were no longer in the cove, but in a large (like, huge) cave with a large white vertical platform of sorts at one end. All of a sudden a loud voice is heard 'I DEMAND TO KNOW WHO DID THIS!'

Both Astrid and Hiccup whirled around, to see a great big pile of all the Vikings of Berk, chief Stoick, the one that was shouting, near the bottom, and upon further notice all the kids and teenagers except for Snotlout, and some of the older Vikings (as in grandparent age) were all on their feet around the pile, a couple of the teens laughing at Snotlout, who was also near the bottom, struggling to get out.

Hiccup slowly sidled away as everyone disentangled themselves from the pile, not a moment too soon as Astrid seemed to remember something and started looking around from him.

He ducked into the shadows as her eyes slid right over him. He looked down at himself in surprise and fear, as he noticed he had disappeared completely. He was about to start hyperventilating, when he suddenly reappeared again. Completely miffed he looked at his hands and feet and the rest of his body, to make sure he was really there.

There was another light starting to grow near the front of the room and a rather average looking teenager (A.N: well for our standards) appeared in a flash of lightning. There were a few screams around the room from various people, and the boy started to laugh.

Snotlout, being Snotlout started to walk up to him, brandishing his fist. When Snotlout was only half a metre away, the boy just smirked, and with his fingers, made a shape, his first finger pointing at Snotlout, his thumb pointing up in the air, and the rest of the fingers curled up in a fist. (A.N: you know the way people make a gun with their fingers)

He then jerked his hand slightly and a flash of energy (A.N: aka electricity but they don't know that) shot out and hit Snotlout, causing him to fly backwards and land on the ground. He got back up, groaning, his vest smoking slightly. While all the other Vikings took a couple of steps back from the boy.

He laughed again and all of a sudden disappeared into thin air, everyone looked around for a moment before he reappeared right beside Snotlout, making him jump. The boy laughed again before walking up to the front again. Stoick glared at him before saying with as much courage as he could muster (which was quite a bit surprisingly) 'Who are you? And why are we here?'

The boy smirks again, 'oh forgive me, where's my manners... Actually I think I lost them while exploring a drain somewhere a while ago... But that's beside the point, the name is kxguldut, but considering that is pretty hard to pronounce, I also go by Arthur, and The Child Like Demon.'

The Vikings all took a step back at the last one, and hiccup couldn't help but snort in amusement. Everyone turned his way in confusion, looking for the source of the sound. Hiccup was about to say something when a voice enters his head. '_Oh sorry about that, I've made you invisible for the time being,'cause... Well do you really want Astrid or anyone else knowing your here right now?_' '_Fair point_' hiccup thinks through the unseen link.

Kxguldut continues without batting an eyelid, as if the whole silent conversation never happened. 'Oh come on guys, I only get called that because I'm great in battle, but extreeemely childish as well, and occasionally at the same time. I can also be very very evil, buuut... Anyways, as for why you are here, we are going to be watching a movie, basically a moving painting that shows someone's life or an important event from a certain perspective, except in a lot more detail'

A streak of the same energy as before, (A.N: remember this is from hiccups perspective, so they still don't know what it is) which looked strangely like lightning, was shot at a certain point up the back of the room (it was slanting slightly) and a whole lot of chairs/couches fell from hatches in the ceiling, but only on one side of the room.

'Well what are you waiting for? Take a seat!' Kxguldut says 'oh and just forewarning you, I have invited... Well actually more just going to zap them in here... Invited the dragons, they will be on the other side of the room, so I am activating a barrier so that no one can pass through unless they mean no harm to any on the other side'

He waves his hand, and a wall made of the same energy as the last two times, formed along the walls, before fading until it was possible to see through it, showing all the dragons Seemingly confused. All the Vikings still stood there staring, until Astrid took the hint and sat down in one of the chairs near the front.

The rest of the Vikings jerked out of their reprieve and all looked for seats, all the teens sitting up near the front near Astrid. Hiccup hesitated, still being invisible, before kxguldut a voice went through the mental link again. '_You can sit up the back with me, that way you will be safe from Astrid and the others when I make you visible again_'

Hiccup nods in confirmation that it would be a good idea, forgetting that he's invisible. Kxguldut seemed to have gotten the point though, and patted the seat beside his reclining couch (his couch was swirling colours of deep forest green, blood red, and gold), while continuing '_also I'm going to allow you to be able to understand dragons for the time we are here, it'll be helpful for you and toothless_'

Hiccups eyes widen in shock, how did he know about that? He sat down anyway and revelled in the comfort of the couch (this one was midnight blue, blue black, with streaks of acid green... A.N: 'typical!' *child like voice*)

Kxguldut spoke again, 'now, the movie we are about to watch also shows some things that have happened, and others that are yet to happen. For this cause, I am going to have to remove the memory from your minds after I return you, until the events have passed'

Everyone in the room started complaining, and arguing at once, when it started getting annoying, hiccup (not knowing he was now visible again) yelled out, '**will you all please just SHUT UP!**'

The commotion immediately stopped as everyone stared at hiccup in shock, and hiccup heard a voice say from the other side of the room, 'I like him'

He turned, ready to turn a glare at the person, only to see a deep ocean blue coloured skrill, looking at him. The other dragons chorused agreement, and with surprise, hiccup remembered that kxguldut had given him the ability to understand dragons.

Hiccup nodded to the skrill before turning back to the crown of shellshocked Vikings, and continuing, 'why don't we watch the movie, or whatever it is, first, and then we can see wether or now we like the deal or not... 'Cause kxgu- uh... Arthur said that a movie could be about an important event, and maybe it won't happen if we remember, and then we all die or something'

Hiccup finished, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. The Vikings were even more shocked, who knew that hiccup could be so philosophical?

Hiccup faintly heard in the background, 'yup he's definately a keeper.' Hiccup had to resist the urge to laugh at the words, meanwhile the Vikings, grumbling slightly, sat back down. Astrid then asked, 'so what's the movie called?'

Kxguldut looked at her curiously, before answering with a wise old man voice, 'ahh, now that would give away some of the storyline and plot, and we don't want that happening now do we?'

Hiccup suddenly realised something and looks over at the dragons, searching for one in particular. His eyes finally stop on him talking to the skrill from earlier, and he tries to hear their conversation.

'So your telling me that you could go over there at anytime you want?' Toothless says, disbelieving.

'Of course, but my _Hvitr orúm_ does not want me to go across, as it would cause panic'

'_Hvitr orúm_?'

The skrill seems to sigh before answering 'that is what I call him'

Toothless looks even more confused, 'who, kxguldut? What does it mean?'

'Who else? And I'm not saying, that's between me and him'

'Okay then never mind'

The skrill seems to laugh for a bit before turning to look at kxguldut, and catches his eye. Kxguldut nods to the skrill and turns invisible, before reappearing at the front of the room.

'Now that you are all seem settled in, let's sit back and may the movie begin!' Before disappearing again and reappearing next to hiccup, causing him to jump again. The skrill glared at kxguldut, obviously saying something to him in some way, before snorting and turning back to the screen. (A.N: probably because it rhymed!)

Kxguldut smirked as the light in the room dimmed, and the screen at the front of the room came to life.

**Screen shows a crescent moon coming onto the screen, to show a boy fishing off of it, followed by the words dreamworks panning onto the screen.**

**The scene changes, we skim above a dark wild ocean. The view turns towards a lone island, Berk. Basically a gigantic shard of rock jutting out of the ocean.**

**Hiccup (V.O) this is Berk**

Everyone looked up at hiccup in surprise at his voice coming from the screen.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) it's twelve days north of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.**

A few Vikings looked confronted, it wasn't that bad, was it? Some of the younger Vikings nodded in agreement to the statement.

**Scene drifts over rolling hills, to reveal a small village nestling on and outcropping of sea mounts.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) my village, in a word, sturdy... And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.**

There are a few choruses of agreement from the Viking, 'we all know why that is!' One yells.

**The view drifts closer, circling.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) we have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests.**

More choruses of agreement run through the Vikings, while the dragons start to grumble, hiccup hears some of their comments. 'We're not pests!' 'Its not our fault' 'is that all they think of us?' Hiccup winces at the way that he worded it in the movie.

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched up. The sheep next to it look as around, before shuffling over to take the spot the other sheep had been in moments before.**

Hiccup smiles and looks over to toothless in recognition of the leg that snatched the sheep.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) you see, while most places have mice or Mosquitos. We have...**

'What do we have?.. What do we have?' Tuffnut exclaims excitedly. Ruffnut hits him over the head, and everyone laughs, including the dragons.

**Cut to: Stoick's house**

**The door is pulled open... As a monstrous nightmare swoops directly towards it, blasting fire. The door is slammed. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating Hiccup, a gangly teenage Viking.**

**Hiccup: ... Dragons!**

'Oooh right' Tuffnut says, causing people to laugh again

**Ext. stoick's house**

**Hiccup reopened the sizzling door, and leaps of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

Hiccup gulps as he realises that this is the raid he shot down toothless.

**More dragons swarm in, setting rooftops alight and hauling off sheep.**

**Hiccup (V.O) most people would leave. Not us. Were Vikings**

More choruses of agreement, go around the room,

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) we have stubbornness issues.**

Hiccup sniggers with the dragons, as the Vikings seem taken aback.

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes and weapons in hands**

**View on hiccup making his way clumsily yet gracefully (A.N: that makes two of us able to do that) through the battle, staying under the eaves.**

'Wow I never knew anyone could do that and make it somehow graceful' Hiccup hears toothless say.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) my name's Hiccup. Yeah great name I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls... Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that.**

Stoick frowns, Hiccup didn't like his name? It can't be that bad, can it?

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings that throw them. A burly Viking gets tossed in an explosion, knocking hiccup down.**

**Viking (fierce) Arggghhhhh! (Cheery, insane) Mornin'!**

The Viking in the movie had the grace to look sheepish.

**Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic men and women.**

**Hiccup (V.O) meet the neighbours. Hoark the haggard...**

**Hoark: what are you doing out...?**

Hoark looked around slightly guiltily.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) Burnthair the broad...**

**Burnthair: Get inside!**

This time it was Burnthair's turn to look guilty.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) Phlegma the fierce...**

**Phlegma: Get back inside!**

Phlegma turns and looks apologetically at hiccup.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D) Ack**

**Hiccup passes a silent ox of a Viking, picking his ear. **

**Hiccup (CONT'D) yep, just ack**

**Enter STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.**

**Stoick: Hiccup!? (accusingly; to the crowd) What is he doing out again?! (TO HICCUP) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

Stoick looks at his son apologetically, 'sorry 'bout that'

**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (IN AWE) That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders... Do I believe it?**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Yes I do.**

**An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

Stoick looks prodly around at the rest of the Vikings.

**STOICK (barking; to his men) What have we got?**

**VIKING #1: Gronkles. **

All the Gronkles bang their tails on the ground.

**Nadders. **

The Nadders raise their heads in pride.

**Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

The mentioned dragons growled in happiness (I think).

**STOICK: Any Night Furies?**

**VIKING #1: None so far**

**STOICK (RELIEVED) Good.**

**VIKING: Hoist the torches! **

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. **

**Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open building with a tall chimney.**

**He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

**GOBBER: Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

Gobber looks on proudly at himself on the screen

**HICCUP: Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... this.**

**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

The teens all laugh at the pose Hiccup is making.

**GOBBER: They need toothpicks, don't they?**

**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

Hiccup gives Gobber a mock hurt look.

**HICCUP (V.O.) The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well...littler.**

Gobber looks towards hiccup 'OI who you calling a meat head!'

'You' Hiccup retorts

Gobber just gives a half-hearted glare at Hiccup before turning back around.

**ON STOICK**

**STOICK: We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

**Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

Most of the Dragons and some of the Vikings laughed at Hiccups sarcasm.

**VIKING: FIRE!**

**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza: four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

Snotlout chooses right now to flirt with Astrid again. 'Have I told you how good you look today?' Before yelping as kxguldut zaps him the the weird energy.

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And... (DREAMY) Astrid. **

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

Tuffnut and the other teens cheer at how awesome they look.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Their job is so much cooler. Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by Gobber and hoisted back inside.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (PLEADING)Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**GOBBER Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

'You've got that right' Snotlout says, followed by another yelp, as kxguldut zaps him again.

**HICCUP: Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

The teens snort in amusement as Hiccup sinks lower into his chair.

**GOBBER: You can't lift a hammer. **

'True...'

**You can't swing an axe...**

'Very true'

**Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope). **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... you can't even throw one of these.**

'Don't need to' the Vikings all frown at Hiccups commentary.

**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending it into a heavy crash.**

Hiccup winces and looks sympathetically towards the Gronkle that was hit.

**HICCUP (ready with the answer) Okay fine, but... He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption. **

**HICCUP (CONT'D) ... this will throw it for me.**

**Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

The Viking that was hit turned towards Hiccup, 'that hurt you know!' 'Sorry' Hiccup replys.

**VIKING Arggh!**

**GOBBER: See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

**HICCUP: Mild calibration issue.**

**GOBBER: Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) ... this.**

'You just pointed to all of me!' Hiccup complains.

**HICCUP (ASTONISHED) But... you just pointed to all of me.**

**GOBBER: Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

**HICCUP (THREATENING) Ohhhh...**

**GOBBER (MIMICKING) Ohhhhh, yes.**

Some Vikings laugh at the relationship between Hiccup and his mentor.

**HICCUP: You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw...Vikingness contained. (BEAT) There will be consequences!**

**Gobber tosses him a sword.**

**GOBBER: I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now. **

**Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding wheel. He stews... fantasizing...**

'Woah you caught it?' Snotlout asks. Hiccup just sighs and doesn't answer.

**HICCUP (V.O.) One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here.**

The dragons look at Hiccup with sympathy and toothless croons, 'really?'

**Scene - LOWER PLAINS **

**Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed.**

The Nadders murmur amongst themselves, surely they are worth more than that.

**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER. Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

The Gronkles get excited at this, Hiccup overhears some of their comments, 'a girlfriend!' 'Thats basically a mate isn't it?' 'It has to be good'

**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

The zippelbacks all perk their twin heads up, interested as to what Hiccup had to say about them.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.**

**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT**

**Scene change - TOWER**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR: They found the sheep!**

**STOICK: (FRUSTRATED) Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR: Fire! **

**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

**All the monsterous nightmares in the building cheer. Hiccup almost couldn't stifle a laugh at how prideful they were, reminded him of Snotlout.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

Some of the Vikings and dragons laugh at how Hiccup makes the nightmare sound a lot less dangerous than they are, all except for the monstrous nightmares of course.

**STOICK: Reload! I'll take care of this.**

**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a loud ballistic shrieking sounds from overhead. **

**The catapult crew ducks.**

**Scene change - BLACKSMITH STALL **

**On Hiccup, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**VIKING: Night Fury! Get down!**

Hiccup smiles as the species of his favourite, and very special dragon is called out.

**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.**

**Scene change - CATAPULT**

**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

**STOICK: JUMP!**

**BOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

**Toothless sits up proudly at the destruction that he could cause**

**HICCUP (V.O.) This thing never steals food, nevershows itself, and...**

**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames**

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D) ...never misses. (BEAT) No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

There were a few snickers at this comment.

**Scene change - IN THE STALL**

**Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

**GOBBER: Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there! **

**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

**Gobber charges into the fray, HOLLERING. **

**ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

Stoick turns to his old friend, 'why did you leave him alone?! You know how he gets'

**Scene change - VILLAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

**WHAM! Hiccup pushes his wheeled contraption through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

**VIKING #6 (O.S.) Hiccup, where are you going!**

**VIKING #7: Come back here!**

**HICCUP: I know. Be right back!**

'Told you' Stoick says to Gobber, who has the decency to look sheepish.

**Scene change - ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

**The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them.**

**Stoick suddenly appears, HURLING FISHING NETS over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws shut.**

**STOICK: Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

**Scene change - ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking CATAPULT and drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on a gimbal head toward the dark sky**.

The twins look at the invention with awe, before turning to hiccup, 'woah where'd you get that?' 'Can we borrow it?' Hiccup answers, 'I made it, but it got crushed by a dragon so no... You can't borrow it'

**He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on the trigger. He hears the NIGHT FURY approaching... and turns his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

**HICCUP (TO HIMSELF) Come on. Give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at.**

Meanwhile the real Hiccup closed his eyes in horror at what his past self was about to do.

**KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by a WHACK and a SCREECH.**

The rest of the Vikings stare in shock, he had actually hit a night fury! Useless had hit a night fury!

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (surprised, then elated) Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that**

**Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (SARCASTIC) Except for you. **

**'How can you be sarcastic at a time like that? Seriously... How?' Fishlegs says**

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar holler and looks up to see... Hiccup running through the plaza, screaming, with the Nightmare fast on his heels.**

**Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

**STOICK (to his men, re: the NADDERS) DO NOT let them escape!**

**Scene change - IN THE PLAZA**

**Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign of the Nightmare.**

**He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished.**

The Vikings hold their breath, even though they knew what happens next.

**Suddenly, Stoick LEAPS between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) You're all out.**

**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away.**

Unknown to the rest of the Vikings, Hiccup winces at every single one of the blows dealt to the dragon. This did not go unnoticed by the dragons.

**It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

**HICCUP (V.O.) Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several sheep in tow.**

Over on the dragons side, Hiccup heard one of the dragons, 'do you think we can hire him?, 'cause he does a lot of damage that's for sure' Hiccup almost couldn't hold back a snort.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Sorry, dad.**

**The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

**HICCUP (SHEEPISH) Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

**STOICK: STOP! Just...stop.**

'Sorry bout that hiccup' Stoick says, 'I should have believed you' 'not that it will matter now' Hiccup mumbles under his breath, so his dad couldn't here the answer.

**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

**HICCUP: Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

A lot of the Vikings looked slightly offended by this, while the dragons cracked up with various amounts of laughter.

**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

**STOICK: This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (EXASPERATED) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**HICCUP: I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

'Not anymore' Hiccup mumbles under his breath again, though a few dragons heard this, and couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

**STOICK: You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them.**

**Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up. **

'So it's automatically my mess is it?' Hiccup says, Stoick looks down shamefacedly.

**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

**TUFFNUT: Quite the performance.**

**SNOTLOUT: I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**HICCUP: Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

Stoick looks at Hiccup in shock, since when was he bullied? Or maybe he should pay a bit closer attention.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I really did hit one.**

**GOBBER (SARCASTICALLY) Sure, Hiccup.**

**HICCUP: He never listens.**

**GOBBER: Well, it runs in the family.**

'Hey! What's that supposed to mean?' Hiccup exclaims. 'Do the words stay, put, there, ring any bells?' 'Point taken' Hiccup answers

**HICCUP: And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**

**(MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.**

Stoick looks at Hiccup again, is that really how he though he was looked at. He was definately going to pay closer attention.

**GOBBER: You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

**HICCUP: Thank you, for summing that up. **

**They reach the doorway.**

**GOBBER: Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not. Hiccup sighs heavily.**

**HICCUP: I just want to be one of you guys. **

**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined.**

'Gobber I told you to make sure he stays there' Stoick calls out to Gobber, 'I know at least ten different ways out of the house that you don't know of, of course I'm going to leave!' Hiccup defends Gobber.

'Wait don't tell me you went to look for the night fury on your own' Fishlegs says. 'Uhhh maybe?'

'Well anyway that's enough for now! We will find out soon, meanwhile I'll just let you lot chat for a bit' kxguldut says.

He then disappears again, and Hiccup searches frantically for him, seeing him reappear over with the dragons, near the skrill from earlier.

Hiccups eyes widen as the skrill smiles and hugs kxguldut, before engaging in conversation. Hiccup just shakes his head and looks for toothless, seeing him staring straight back towards him, with his signature gummy smile. Hiccup started to move over towards him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He jumps, startled, and looks back to see kxguldut, shaking his head. 'After the next part in the movie'

'Ok then, I just want to be with him,'

Kxguldut chuckles and answers, 'I know how you feel', 'what's up with you and the skrill?'

'Thats between me and her, let's just say... We know each other'

Hiccup raises an eyebrow, but let's it go, he has more pressing things to worry about. He quickly sits back down as the lights start to dim again.

It was time to continue with the movie.

**Phiieew! A long chapter for sure, this chapter also has spoilers for future books in 'The Travellers' series, but no I'm not going to explain them, but as for ****_Hvitr orúm_****, that's in the ancient language from the Inheritance Cycle. You can search up what it means, because it will give a good hint on some of what's to come in my furure stories... Anyway, I'll see you all next chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one, bye!**


	2. To find a dragon

**Hi guys, I'm back with a second chapter! I got so many reviews and views, in the one afternoon, wow, you guys are awesome, so this time we've got the next few scenes, It might be shorter than the last one... But I haven't started yet while writing this so I don't know. Congrats if you found the spoilers... I've got the summaries for the future stories on my bio... Feel free to look at them and have a hint at what is to come... But now... We continue where we left off, in Time for a movie:training dragons. Enjoy. ****_Atra gülai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waíse sköliro frá rauthr._**

It was time to continue with the movie.

Chapter two

The lights suddenly winked back on, surprising some of the Vikings. 'Ok dammit, shadow! You have something to say?'

Another teenager, with raven hair and slightly shorter than kxguldut appeared through a hidden door at one side of the room, the side with dragons in. 'Oh, no kxguldut, just wanted to see if I could join the party, nice crowd you've got here'

'Well you just interrupted the second part of the movie that was about to start' kxguldut says

'Uhh are we going to continue with the movie, or not?' Fishlegs asks,

'Ohh right, yes, but first let me introduce my friend, this is shadow22p, or shadow for short, he also goes by Peter' kxguldut explains

'Yup and I have an affinity for fire' shadow suddenly lights his hand up with fire, 'and a habit for annoying, annoying people'

'That also gets annoying after a while' kxguldut interrupts. 'But anyway, why don't we continue watching the movie?'

There were a few choruses of agreement from both the Vikings and dragons. 'Well then it's time to continue, shadow, Why don't your take a seat?'

Kxguldut waves his right hand over a hatch in the floor saying, '_rïsa_' and a large chair (swirling colours of red and gold) rises out of the hatch, and sets itself on the ground next to kxguldut's chair.

Shadow raises an eyebrow at kxguldut, and in way of explanation kxguldut says, 'I was expecting you...' Shadow sighs and sits down, only to jump back up as a loud flatulence noise comes from him.

Shadow glares at kxguldut before reaching under one of the pillows, and pulling out a deflated whoopee cushion. Shadow glares at the cushion, before lighting it on fire and throwing it at kxguldut, who blows it up with a small blast of energy before it can hit him.

Shadow scowls at kxguldut, who smirks at him, before he sits down again.

The Vikings and dragons watch this exchange curiously, while the skrill and a stormcutter that Hiccup hadn't seen in the room before are cracking up laughing at their antics. The attention moves to them until they calm down, before the skrill answers their curious glances (well all but the Vikings because they can't understand the dragons) 'oh it's nothing really, it's just that they've had that sort of pranking rivalry since they were hatchlings, it's fun to watch'

There was a bunch oh's from the dragons side of the room, while the Vikings still looked confused. Hiccup laughed silently at their faces, when the lights started to dim again. Everyone quieted down as the screen faded to life.

**Fade in- GREAT HALL - DAY**

**A noisy din of PROTESTING VOICES leads to... STOICK, glowering in the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

**STOICK: Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home.**

'So no plan B then' hiccup comments sourly

**He sinks his blade into a... LARGE NAUTICAL MAP, spread out on the table... the blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons.**

Hiccup winces

**STOICK (CONT'D) (DECIDEDLY) One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**VIKING: Those ships never come back.**

**STOICK (MATTER-OF-FACT) We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowds shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

'personally I think they've got the right idea' shadow says, receiving a few glares from the Vikings.

**VIKING (FEEBLE) Today's not good for me.**

**VIKING (EQUALLY FEEBLE) I've gotta do my axe returns.**

**STOICK: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

'Hey! I don't need babysitting thanks!'

**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room.**

**PHLEGMA: To the ships!**

**SPITELOUT: I'm with you Stoick!**

**STOICK (DRY) That's more like it.**

'Way to make me feel loved' Hiccup says, feeling rejected. Stoick leeks down at his feet apologetically.

**The Vikings rush for the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

**GOBBER: I'll pack my undies.**

'What is it with you and undies?' Snotlout asks, 'NO!' Hiccup, kxguldut and shadow yell, in unison. Everyone gives them a strange look, Hiccup begins 'you...don't...' Shadow continues '...want...' While kxguldut finishes, '...to... Know!'

Everyone stares curiously, could it really be that bad? And how did shadow and kxguldut know?

**STOICK: No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**GOBBER Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself...what could possibly go wrong?**

'I'm not that bad!'

**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

**STOICK: What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

**GOBBER: Put him in training with the others.**

**STOICK: No, I'm serious.**

**GOBBER: So am I.**

'Wait it was you who got him to make me go?' Hiccup asks, Gobber looked at him, 'well you always did want to learn how to kill dragons'

Hiccup resigns and mutters under his breath 'not anymore'

**Stoick turns to him, glaring.**

**STOICK: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

'Ok, I know I was bad, but that bad?'

**GOBBER: Oh, you don't know that.**

**STOICK: I do know that, actually.**

**GOBBER: No, you don't.**

**STOICK: No, actually I do.**

**GOBBER: No you don't!**

**STOICK: Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been...different. He doesn't listen... Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls.**

Hiccup defends himself, 'Trolls exist...!' Shadow cuts him off '...they steal your socks...' Kxguldut continues, '...but only the left ones!' Then in unison, 'what's up with that?!'

**GOBBER (DEFENSIVE) Trolls exist! They steal your socks. (DARKLY) But only the left ones. What's with that?**

Everyone stares at the trio in shock, how'd they do that?

**STOICK: When I was a boy...**

The three say in unison again, 'oh here we go'

**GOBBER (GRUMBLING) Oh here we go.**

Some people laugh

**STOICK: My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

'You chipped your skull' shadow guessed, followed by Hiccup, 'you broke your neck' and then kxguldut, 'you fell unconscious' there was scattered laughing at the trio's antics

**GOBBER: You got a headache.**

Some of the teens laughed as they realised where Hiccup got his sarcasm from.

**STOICK: That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains,**

'That's Terrador's job' shadow comments

**level forests,**

'Timberjack,' this time it was Hiccup

**Tame seas!**

'Uhhh, nope' kxguldut says,

**Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. (BEAT) Hiccup is not that boy.**

**GOBBER: You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. (BEAT) Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

'Are you psychic or something?' Hiccup asks.

**ON STOICK, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

**Scene change - WOODS - DAY - ON AN OPEN NOTEBOOK**

**A drawn map of the island, covered in X's.**

**Hiccup looks up from it and peeks over a gorge, expectantly. Sees nothing. He adds another 'X' to the page, then scratches his pencil over the whole map in frustration. He snaps the book closed and pockets it.**

'What did books ever do to you?' Fishlegs asks, 'one hit me on the head once, I was out for two hours', he heard a few laughs on the dragon's side

**HICCUP Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon. **

**Hiccup WHACKS a low-hanging branch. It SNAPS back at him,hitting him in the face.**

'That makes two of us' kxguldut comments

**He looks up to see a snapped tree trunk. His eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. He follows it to a downed, black dragon, its body and tail tangled in a bola. It appears dead. Hiccup approaches, beaming.**

The Vikings look at it in awe, this is what was doing the damage to their village?

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (IN SHOCK) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.**

The real Hiccup looks down in shame, toothless sees this and coos in comfort, 'it doesn't matter anymore'

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (ELATED) Yes! **

**He strikes a victory pose, planting his foot on the fallen Night Fury.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I have brought down this mighty beast!**

**It suddenly shifts.**

All the Vikings jump slightly at this (except Hiccup, but is he really a Viking right now?)

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Whoa!**

**Hiccup springs back, terrified. He turns his blade on it. Rattled, Hiccup creeps along the length of the weak, wounded dragon, dagger poised to strike. As he reaches the head, Hiccup finds the Night Fury staring coldly at him. Hiccup tries to look away, but he's drawn back to its unnerving, unflinching stare.**

**With the dragon safety tangled in the ropes, Hiccup holds up his dagger, puffing himself up with false bravado.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. (BEAT) I am a VIKING!**

'No I'm not' Hiccup whispers harshly

**Hiccup raises the dagger, determined to prove his Viking-ness. The dragon's labored breathing breaks Hiccup's clenched concentration. He opens an eye, uncertainty leaking through. The dragon holds the stare. Something profound is exchanged.**

**Finally, the Night Fury closes its eye and lowers its head, resigned to its fate. Hiccup tries to go through with it, holding the dagger aloft... fighting himself... until finally lowering it with a frustrated sigh. He looks over the dragon's chaffed rope wounds.**

The Vikings start murmuring, what is he doing?

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (muttered, ashamed) I did this. He turns to leave. Pauses. And glances back at the dragon, chest heaving.**

**Hiccup GRUMBLES. He checks over his shoulder to ensure that no one is watching... then hurries back to cut the ropes. The Night Fury's eye shoots open. With the dragon watching his every move, Hiccup hurriedly saws through the bola ropes. As the last rope falls free, the Night Fury suddenly POUNCES!**

**In a blur, the dragon is upon him, pinning Hiccup down, grazing his neck. Looking like it's about to kill him. Hiccup is paralyzed. The dragon's breath ruffles his hair. Hiccup opens his eyes to find the Night Fury's wolf-like stare boring into him. The exchange is intense, profound. **

**The dragon draws a deep breath, as though it's about to torch him, then lets out an ear-piercing scream instead. It turns and takes flight, flapping violently through the canopy of trees. It bashes against a nearby mountain side, recovers, and drops out of view some distance away.**

**Winded, Hiccup struggles to his feet, staggers a few steps, collapses to his knees, and faints.**

The movie pauses, shadow and kxguldut start counting down, 'five, four, three, two ,one-'

'HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III' Hiccup winces as his dad starts to rant, 'Why did you let that dragon go? You could have died!' 'Like you would care' Hiccup interrupts. hurt as Stoick was, he continued, 'That was the creature that destroys the village, and you just let it go! You don't deserve to be called a Viking!'

'GOOD THING I WAS LEAVING THEN!' Hiccup had finally snapped and was fuming. Everyone stared at him in shock, before an outbreak of enraged and shocked cries came out from the Vikings, this went on for a moment, before Hiccup heard kxguldut cry something, and there was a huge roar from the just behind Hiccup making him finch, and cover his ears.

Everyone fell silent, and the Vikings looked behind Hiccup in fear. He turned slowly, to see the skrill from earlier, lightning crackling all over its body. It turns to kxguldut with a questioning look, kxguldut nods and says to her, 'thank you milady', but what surprised Hiccup, was that he said it in the language of the dragons! The skrill nuzzles him, 'no problem my hvitr orúm'

Shadow looked between the two, and started laughing, 'oohoho! How did I not see it before?! My goodness, you t-' he was cut off by the skrill's tail hitting him in the back of the head, making him splutter.

Hiccup just stares, wondering what's going on, while shadow keeps laughing. The rest of the Vikings go back to glaring at hiccup, when kxguldut intervenes. 'Hiccup, now would be the time that I was talking about earlier. Hiccup looks at kxguldut hopefully and the three of them move over towards the barrier (remember that the skrill counts as well), and to the Vikings horror, they walk right through it.

Hiccup hears a voice, 'Hiccup!' He turns to find toothless bounding towards him, before he gets tackled, being smothered in licks. 'Toothless... Toothless! Stop!' Toothless finally relents, and sits there with a gummy smile, 'I thought they were going to hurt you!' He says nuzzling Hiccup and wrapping his tail around him. Hiccup laughs, 'nah, I had it covered, well kxguldut did anyway'

Toothless' jaw drops in shock, Hiccup could understand him? Hiccup laughs at Toothless' face and explains, 'kxguldut allowed me to understand dragons for while I'm here. Toothless let this sink in for a bit, before suddenly, 'you can finally understand me and I can't think of anything to say'

Hiccup laughs, 'you don't need to.' Toothless just nuzzles closer to Hiccup and wraps his wing around him, Hiccup relaxing into his body, using Toothless' side as a back rest.

Looking over to kxguldut, Hiccup sees the skrill in almost the same position as Toothless, wrapped around kxguldut.

Kxguldut places his arm around the skrill's neck and leans into her side, before motioning towards the lights, causing them to dim and the movie starts again.

**Fade in - STOICK'S HOUSE **

**Hiccup enters to see... **

**STOICK, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard.**

**Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**

**STOICK: Hiccup.**

'Busted' shadow comments with a child like voice.

**HICCUP (CAUGHT) Dad. Uh...**

**Stoick stands, takes a deep breath.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) I, uh... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

**STOICK: I need to speak with you too, son. **

**Hiccup and Stoick STRAIGHTEN at the same moment.**

**HICCUP & STOICK: I've decided I don't want to I think it's time you learn fight dragons. to fight dragons. (BEAT) (BEAT) What? What?**

**STOICK (CONT'D) You go first.**

**HICCUP: No, you go first.**

**STOICK: Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

**HICCUP (SCRAMBLING) Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings...**

Toothless smirks, 'small home repair Vikings? As much as they need it... seriously?' 'I was in a panic' Hiccup defends. Toothless laughs before nuzzling hiccup and going back to watching the movie.

**STOICK: -You'll need this.**

**Stoick hands Hiccup his axe. Hiccup avoids taking it.**

**HICCUP: I don't want to fight dragons.**

**STOICK: Come on. Yes, you do.**

**HICCUP: Rephrase. Dad I can't kill dragons.**

**STOICK: But you will kill dragons.**

**HICCUP: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

**STOICK: It's time Hiccup.**

**HICCUP: Can you not hear me?**

'This basically sums up every conversation I've had with him' hiccup says. Toothless glares in Stoick's direction, and growls, 'that bad?'

**STOICK: This is serious son!**

**Stoick forces the axe into Hiccup's hands. Its weight drags him down. He looks up to see Stoick under-lit with firelight.**

**STOICK (CONT'D) When you carry this axe... you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of...**

**(GESTURING NON-specifically at Hiccup) ... this.**

'Can I jump off a cliff instead?' Hiccup asks, 'I wouldn't let you' Toothless answers, nuzzling him again.

**HICCUP: You just gestured to all of me.**

**STOICK: Deal?**

**HICCUP: This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

**STOICK: DEAL?!**

**Hiccup glances at the axe in his hands. It's a no-win argument.**

**HICCUP (RESIGNED) Deal.**

**Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**

**STOICK: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

**HICCUP: And I'll be here. Maybe. Stoick heads out the door, leaving Hiccup holding the axe.**

**Fade out**

Hiccup looks towards kxguldut, to find him looking back. Kxguldut just nods in acknowledgement before turning back towards the screen. Hiccup then looks over towards the Vikings, who the few that were looking (including Stoick) were glaring towards him. hiccup avoids their glares, and looks towards, Toothless. Emerald eyes met acid green, and Toothless croons and nudges Hiccup, 'I won't let them do anything to you, you're the best thing that happened to me'

'Thanks Toothless' Hiccup whispers, leaning further into his embrace. Before looking towards the screen again.

Time for dragon training.

**Well hey there guys, another chapter finished already, wow! I decided to add some fluffy bits into this as well, I couldn't help myself. And so Stoick is angry at Hiccup... Who will win this battle of wills, find out next chapter, as we delve further into the mysteries of time for a movie: training dragons see ya all soon, bye! ****_Atra du evarínya ono varda._**


	3. Dragon training

**Welcome back to another chapter! I had to reconfigure my whole iPad, So I haven't been able to work on it for a while. I also need more OC's for my other story before I can continue it, so please if you can, give me some OC's names and/or personalities, that would be great. Also just so you know... No matter what... Once I start a story I will always finish it... No matter how long it takes, it will be finished. And please tell me what you think, I want to make it better for you guys, and I want to know what you think could be changed... Flames accepted (I'm part dragon, I like fire)... Anyway, Please enjoy, ****_Wiol pömnuria ilian_****.**

**Scene Fade in - TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

**Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a giant stone arena.**

**GOBBER: Welcome to dragon training!**

**The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering a colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

'Eugh, doesn't help that it looks bad too' shadow says, still on the Viking side of the room.

**ASTRID: No turning back.**

**TUFFNUT: I hope I get some serious burns.**

**RUFFNUT: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

'Burns are better!' Tuffnut says, 'no they're not, Mauling is waay cooler' Ruffnut Retorts. The twins growl at each other and clash helmets together, resulting in them both falling back into their chairs, looking woozy. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup sees shadow Smirk towards kxguldut.

**ASTRID: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

'Nooo! don't jinx yourself like that, I said that once and five minutes later I cut myself while preparing food' Kxguldut whines. Astrid looks at him curiously, 'you've said that Before?' she asks, 'seen the movie before remember?' Kxguldut answers, gesturing back to the movie. Astrid shuts before turning back to the screen.

**HICCUP (O.S.) Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it. **

**The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**

**TUFFNUT: Oh great. Who let him in?**

**GOBBER (ignoring Tuffnut) Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village.**

**Gobber twists his hook to emphasise his words.**

Hiccup winces at the way Gobber says this on the screen.

**SNOTLOUT (Mockingly) Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?**

**The recruits Laugh and chatter in the background.**

**Hiccup stares defiantly at the other teens.**

**TUFFNUT: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

'Uhh you do realise there is only one class right?' Kxguldut asks, suddenly popping out of nowhere, upside down in Mid air in front of Tuffnut, making him jump, before disappearing again.

**Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**

**GOBBER (cheery, in confidence) Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

'You are one amazing pep talker Gobber' Hiccup comments sarcastically.

'Thank you' Gobber Replies playing along, he already seemed to have forgiven Hiccup.

**Gobber sticks him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible roars and bellows issue from within.**

'Geez, Don't like the sound of that' kxguldut comments sourly

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

**Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

'Oh here we go' Tuffnut groans

**GOBBER (CONT'D) The Deadly Nadder.**

**FISHLEGS (under his breath) Speed eight. Armor sixteen.**

The Nadders in the room growl in approval

**GOBBER: The Hideous Zippleback.**

**FISHLEGS: Plus eleven stealth. Times two.**

The zipplebacks let out a bit of gas at this, 'times two is always good right?'

**GOBBER: The Monstrous Nightmare.**

**FISHLEGS: Firepower fifteen.**

Some of the nightmares burst into flame, earning a few aggravated cries from the others in the room.

**GOBBER: The Terrible Terror.**

**FISHLEGS: Attack eight. Venom twelve.**

'That's actually quite a bit of venom for something so small' shadow says, and two yellow terrors bang heads. 'Woah cool!' The twins exclaim, head butting each other as well.

**GOBBER: CAN YOU STOP THAT?! **

'Probably not' Toothless says to Hiccup, causing him to chuckle.

**GOBBER (BEAT) And...the Gronckle.**

**FISHLEGS: (quietly; to himself) Jaw strength, eight.**

'Told you' Toothless comments in a sing song voice, making Hiccup let out a snort of laughter. A few vikings look at him strangely.

**Gobber pulls a lever, raising the cross beam on the last of the doors.**

**SNOTLOUT: Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

'Gobber believes in learning on the job' Hiccup exclaims, imitating Gobber.

**GOBBER: I believe in learning on the job.**

**BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cage, charging into the ring like an irate rhino.**

**GRONCKLE: free from that infernal cage! Finally!**

'Hiccup's eyes widen in shock, before looking at kxguldut questioningly. 'Yup, just to make it more interesting for you' kxguldut's says in reply to the look, 'oh and I'm also going to let Astrid understand when the time is right.' Hiccup Looks back to him ready to complain before getting interrupted by kxguldut again, 'in the future, she was going to be the first one to undertake your thoughts about dragons.' Hiccup turns to look at Astrid, before shaking his head and looking back at the screen.

**The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward the Gronkle like pumped-up rodeo clowns.**

**GRONCKLE: ohh no... **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

**HICCUP: A doctor?**

'That's for later' Toothless says, giving a gummy smile at his companion, 'actually that depends if the doctor can fight better than me' Hiccup replies, smiling back.

**FISHLEGS: Plus five speed?**

'Ok, now thinking back on it, that wasn't a very smart answer' FIshlegs criticises.

**ASTRID (CONFIDENTLY) A shield.**

**GOBBER: Shields. Go.**

**The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring. **

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

**Hiccup struggles to grab his properly . Gobber helps him and sends him running.**

'Ha, useless can't even lift a shield!' Snotlout mocks. Hiccup stays silent, and Toothless growls. 'Ohh what's wrong? Terror got your tongue?' Kxguldut glares At Snotlout, before smirking suddenly. He turns towards a purple terror that's dozing nearby and motions with his head towards Snotlout. A small terror sized hole opens In the electric wall, and the terror rushes through, diving on Snotlout. Some of the vikings laugh as Snotlout tries to get it off his face, where it is biting his tongue, kxguldut then replies to Snotlout's previous question for Hiccup, 'terror got yours?' He says, making the dragons and some of the vikings start laughing.

**Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

**TUFFNUT: Get your hands off my shield!**

**RUFFNUT: There are like a million shields!**

**TUFFNUT: Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

**Ruffnut Rips the shield out of his hands and uses the shield to bash Tuffnut in the face.**

**RUFFNUT: Ooops, now this one has blood on it.**

**Tuffnut grabs the shield and tries to take it back. The Gronckle takes aim at the distracted twins.**

'You realise you basically handed it back to him?' Astrid asks. Ruffnut just shrugs and punches Tuffnut.

**Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff SPIN like tops and go down.**

**GRONKLE: bullseye! Wait am I meant to hit the shields or the humans?**

A few dragons chuckle at this, while the Gronckle shown grins sheepishly.

**GOBBER: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

**TUFFNUT (DAZED) What?!**

**RUFFNUT (CONFUSED) What?!**

**The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and swallows them. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

**GOBBER: Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

**The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

**GRONCKLE'S POV - the teens targets become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**

**GRONCKLE: woah!**

'Ok that's making me dizzy just looking at it' shadow says.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

**SNOTLOUT (guessing) Five!?**

**FISHLEGS: No, six.**

'Dragon nerd' Snotlout says, having finally got the terror off his face, Fishlegs looks at him uncomfortably, the fore mentioned terror looking at Snotlout's face hungrily.

**GOBBER: Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

**FISHLEGS: I really don't think my parents would-**

**BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

**GRONCKLE: woo! I'm on a roll!**

More chuckles from the dragons.

**GOBBER: Fishlegs, out. **

**Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Hiccup, get in there!**

'Uhh, no thanks, much safer there' Hiccup replies.

**ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to flirt with her.**

**SNOTLOUT: So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-**

**She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

'He'll never learn' Astrid says to herself.

**GOBBER: Snotlout! You're done!**

**Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.**

**HICCUP (VOICE BREAKING) So, I guess it's just you and me huh?**

**ASTRID: No. Just you.**

'You just told me that I won technically' Hiccup says to Astrid. Astrid scowls at him before turning back to the screen

**Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

'Ok, how am I not out?' Hiccup asks Gobber, who just shrugs.

**GOBBER:One shot left!**

**Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**

'Aaand we're dead' Hiccup exclaims. Toothless looks over to the Gronckle in question and scowls at her, 'it's ok bud, at the time I didn't like dragons soo...' Toothless looks unsatisfied but let's it go.

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (WORRIED) Hiccup!**

**The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail,ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**

'Too close' Hiccup shivers

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (rattled, but masking it) And that's six!**

**Gobber wrestles the irate Gronckle back into his pen.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) Remember... a dragon will always, (with a stern look to HICCUP) always go for the kill.**

**He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

'Not always' Hiccup exclaims. 'Yeah well... I still haven't figured this case out yet' Gobber explains.

**EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK**

'You went back again didn't you?' Astrid asks. Hiccup just nods, answering her question.

**HICCUP, Looking battered after the disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime.**

**HICCUP: (MUTTERED) So...why didn't you? **

**He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool. He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it.**

'Is that?..' Fishlegs trails off hopefully. Hiccup nods, 'yeah, it's his', guesturing his head towards Toothless.

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Well this was stupid.**

**SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him. Hiccup recoils, watching the massive dragon struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. The dragon is trapped.**

**Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leapsMinto the air, beating its wings furiously. Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily.**

**NIGHT FURY: no! Dammit!** (A.N: he hasn't been named yet)

'Woah, language bud!' Hiccup teases, scratching Toothless on the chin, making him murr with pleasure.

**As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather-bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page. He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image.**

'Woah , you can draw?!' Fishlegs asks.

**The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened.**

**NIGHT FURY: damn it! Now I'm stuck here, with no food!v**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) (MUTTERED) Why don't you just...fly away?**

'Because I crippled him' Hiccup mutters, Toothless croons and nuzzles him, 'it doesn't matter now'

**ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail. He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove. TINK. TINK. TINK.**

'Sooo sneaky' shadow says sarcastically.

**The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare.**

**NIGHT FURY: what are you doing here? **

**The night fury tilts his head in curiosity.**

**SCENE CHANGE TO - INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT**

**A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.**

**GOBBER (O.S.) Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

**The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit.**

**ASTRID: I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

**Eye rolls from the group.**

'Yeah, cause everyone saw that' Ruffnut Comments sarcastically.

**RUFFNUT (SARCASTIC) Yeah. We noticed.**

There were a few chuckles that went around, and Astrid glared at Ruffnut

**SNOTLOUT (grabbing Astrid's hand) No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.**

Hiccup overhears the skrill comment to kxguldut, 'Suckup.' 'Yeah, he'll never learn' Kxguldut answers as Astrid elbows Snotlout in the face When he edged closer To her.

**GOBBER: She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

**CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) (glaring at Hiccup) Where did Hiccup go wrong? **

**He tries to take a seat at the table...**

**RUFFNUT: He showed up.**

**TUFFNUT: He didn't get eaten.**

**... the recruits keep closing the gaps. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them.**

**ASTRID: He's never where he should be.**

'I beg to differ, I was in the best place I could be' Hiccup says to Astrid.

**GOBBER: Thank you, Astrid.**

**Gobber stands.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

'Can I stick with air?' Hiccup asks Gobber. Gobber chuckles and turns back to the screen.

**Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of.**

**A Rumble of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

**GOBBER (CONT'D) No attacks tonight. Study up.**

**Gobber EXITS into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**

**TUFFNUT: (you've got to be kidding) Wait, you mean read?**

**RUFFNUT: While we're still alive?**

'As opposed to while you're dead?' Shadow asks sarcastically

**SNOTLOUT: Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

'Stupid stupid' Toothless says, causing Hiccup to let out a short burst of laughter. The rest of the vikings look at him strangely

**FISHLEGS Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face.**

'Scauldron' Kxguldut calls out. FIishlegs looks aT kxguldut in surprise.

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D) And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week... **

**The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long.**

**TUFFNUT: Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**

**RUFFNUT: ...but now...**

**Snotlout gets up to go.**

**SNOTLOUT: You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

'With your face?' Shadow asks from behind him. 'Yeah! Exactly!' Snotlout exclaims, making Toothless roll his eyes.

**The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow.**

**FISHLEGS: Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

**Astrid is the last to go.**

**HICCUP: So I guess we'll share-**

**ASTRID: Read it.**

**She pushes it toward him and leaves.**

**HICCUP: All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll See you-**

**Slam.**

**HICCUP (CONT'D) Tomorrow.**

**SIGH.**

**SCENE FADE OUT**

'If that wasn't rude, I don't know what is' Toothless says to Hiccup Growling over towards the teens. 'Nah I got used to it' Hiccup replies. Hiccup looks over to the teens to see that Snotlout now has the small purple terror biting him again. 'Well at least Snotlout is taken care of for a while' Toothless says, curling up farther around Hiccup. 'Well we'd better get back to the movie' Hiccup says, scratching Toothless under the chin, making him curl even tighter around Hiccup, murring.

Next up, time to meet Toothless.

**Well guys, I finished the chapter for all of you. I decided to put some terrors in from the defenders of Berk series, along with their personalities. Just to make the thing more interesting, please tell me what you think, ****_eitha eka unin mor'ranr_****.**


End file.
